


A Little Knowledge Is a Dangerous Thing

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultural taboos can be tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Knowledge Is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kholly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kholly).



> Written for [Kholly](http://kholly.livejournal.com/), who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. Prompt: _Deal!verse - hot tricks_.

Jack's writhing on the bed, desperate to escape. "Stop! Please!"

The Doctor's grin is gleeful. "Think I'm girly, eh? Who's squealing an' wriggling prettily now?" His fingers dig into Jack's sides, dance over his ribs, and torture his stomach.

"Sorry! Didn't know you're… only supposed to try that… on women!"

The Doctor chuckles. "Shoulda read the footnote, lad. Teach you to poke around in my private library." He wriggles his fingers in Jack's armpits.

Erupting into a fit of giggles, Jack rues the day he swiped the Doctor's copy of _Hot Tricks: The Encyclopaedia of Pleasuring Every Species. Volume T._

The End


End file.
